Bananun Prompts
by NMartin
Summary: Each chapter will be a response to the Bananun (Mary Eunice/Lana Winters) prompts I receive via PM/reviews/tumblr. Most of the chapters will contain smut. Feel free to ask for a prompt if you want!
1. Kiss Me

**Since my Foxxay Prompts have had a succesful entry, I decided to post Bananun prompts here too.**

**Prompt #1: Lana tries to seduce non-possessed Sister Mary Eunice.**

******Chapter rating: K+**

* * *

Lana had to get out of Briarcliff. And she had a plan.

She smiled at Kit before standing up and walking out of the common room with her cigarette still on her mouth. With her head down, she walked next to the guards and headed to Mary Eunice's bedroom. The nun had been the only person (apart from the inmates) who had treated her kindly since she had entered the place, and it could be her only way to escape. But she needed to play all of her cards, and play them good. She checked that there was no one around watching before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" a soft voice asked from inside.

"It's Lana."

"Oh, Miss Winters." the nun said, opening the door. "Come in."

"Don't call me Miss Winters. Lana is okay."

"Okay. Lana. What do you want?"

"Well," Lana answered, closing the door after her. "I want to kiss you."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Lana said. There was no need to lie; the brunette had started to feel attracted to the young woman a couple weeks ago. The innocence of the nun had charmed her since the day they met. "I'm starting to have feelings for you, Mary." She walked closer to the nun, biting her lip. "And I was thinking that we could escape. Together."

"N-no." Mary Eunice stuttered, taking a few steps back as Lana approached her. She had always thought that the journalist was someone wonderful, but she had always discarded that feeling as admiration, maybe even friendship. But at the moment the only thing she could feel was an uncontrollable desire that travelled through her body and made her go dizzy. "I-I have to stay here and take care of the i-inmates. It's my duty."

"C'mon, Mary. I know this is like hell for you too."

"N-No, it's not."

"Yes it is." Lana said with security, finally cornering the nun between her body and the bed and gently pushing her back. The blonde fell backwards, still looking at the journalist's eyes with her mouth open in surprise. "But I, my dear," Lana started saying, leaning towards the nun and cupping her face with a hand. Mary felt paralyzed, looking at the journalist's lips with anticipation. _This is wrong, _she thought, feeling Lana's fingers caress her face before watching her sit on her lap with a leg in each side of the nun. "I can help you find heaven." Lana whispered before locking her lips with Mary's in a soft but passionate kiss.


	2. Put on a Show

******Prompt #2: **Sister Mary Eunice is possessed by the devil and invites Lana to watch her put on a show.

**Chapter rating: M**

* * *

"Sister Eunice? The guards told me that you wanted to see me." Lana muttered from the door, with a soft voice.

"I know. Get in."

"But..."

"Get in, now." Sister Eunice ordered. They had to be cautious if they wanted to keep having her weekly reunions, as they used to call them. For weeks, Lana and Mary (the human one) had grown closer, considering each other as a friend. And, after all, being discovered meant that Lana would be punished and would not venture into her friend's office again. _I can always kill the guard_, Mary Eunice thought, suppressing the little voice that screamed in her mind. The real, innocent Mary Eunice cried on her insides, fighting from the interior.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted _you._"

"What?" Lana exclaimed, watching her friend's eyes glow brighter for a moment before going darker. There was something strange and confusing about Mary, something that she couldn't figure out but at the same time attracted her. "Mary, what did you say?"

"That I want you, Lana Winters." the nun answered, standing up from the desk and approaching the woman. A shiver ran down the inmate's spine. "And I know you want me."

"I-I don't want you." Lana interrupted, suddenly incapable of not stuttering. "Thredson's treatment has started to work, and I… don't have that kind of thoughts anymore, Mary."

"Don't lie to me, Lana."

"I-I'm not lying, Mary."

"Yes you are." the blonde said, sitting on the desk and pushing aside the papers on it. "Tell me. Are you sure you don't want this, Lana?" she purred, biting her lower lip while crossing her legs, looking at the brunette with a captivating gaze.

"I…"

"Sit down, Lana."

"No."

"Sit down." the nun repeated, still sitting on the desk.

"Okay…"the woman said, sitting in front of the woman's desk. The woman walked around the room, and some seconds later soft music started to play.

_You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys._

_You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys…_

"Oh, I love this song. Don't you love it, Lana?" the inmate heard her say from behind.

"It's good, I guess."

"You know what else is good?" the nun whispered in her ear before slowly biting and licking her earlobe.

"Uh…" the inmate gasped, closing her eyes. She wouldn't resist for much more. _I must not fall in this kind of traps, this is a test, and this is not Mary, _a soft voice said in her head._ Well, it is Mary Eunice, but not my Mary. But that doesn't make any sense, how would she be not Mary? _"This?" Lana asked, trying to regain her common sense.

_And don't tell me what to do_

_And don't tell me what to say_

_And please, when I go out with you_

_Don't put me on display, 'cause_

"Yes." the nun said, knowing that in some seconds Lana would totally be under her control. "Do you want me, Lana?"

"Yes…" she sighed, giving up.

"Then you'll enjoy this." the nun stated, walking in front of the inmate and starting to dance in one smooth motion. She slowly got rid of her holy habit, and stepped out of it, kicking it aside. Her red lingerie was visible now. _This is definitely not the Sister Mary Eunice I met weeks ago, _was the only thing Lana could think before losing herself in the sight of her friend's body. The nun's skin was pale and smooth, and her golden hair cascaded exquisitely on her shoulders. A sharp intake of breath showed that Lana liked what he saw. Mary Eunice's legs seemed endless, and though they were usually covered with her habit, she had curves to make anyone green with envy.

_Oh, I don't tell you what to say_

_I don't tell you what to do_

"Do you like the color choice, Lana?"

Lana nodded, swallowing hard. She felt her breathing became heavier while watching the nun slowly put down the straps of her red bra and unclasping it, quickly leaving the flesh of her chest exposed. Lana unconsciously moved her hand to her tight, playing a little with the end of her hospital gown before sneaking a hand under it. It was when her fingers reached the skin under her panties when the nun approached her and removed her hand from under the dress.

"No, Lana." the blonde said, biting her lip. "No touching until I say so, okay?"

"Okay…"

_So just let me be myself_

_That's all I ask of you_

Lana was getting more turned on by the second. She actually had to hold on to the chair to keep from touching herself. Mary Eunice was enjoying how obvious was that Lana was already turned on, so she decided to tease some more despite the fact that she couldn't wait to scream the inmate's name over and over again in ecstasy. She walked to the brunette and straddled in her lap and turning her body towards the other woman, giving her ample view of her exposed breasts.

"Fuck." Lana gritted out as she felt the nun against her. "Can I…"

"Yes."

She couldn't take anymore; she lifted Mary Eunice off her lap and onto the floor, causing the young woman to let out a surprised gasp. She had never seen the inmate so out of control, but she found herself actually liking it. Lana started placing kisses on her neck and using her hands to caress her breasts. _This is going to be straight up fucking, _Lana thought before moving one of her hands to the juncture of Mary's thighs and feel the wetness that was already forming there.

_Lana Banana has guts, _the nun thought feeling the brunette move her fingers to her slick folds, marveling at how wet Mary Eunice was for her. She moaned at this and began to tease the nun's clit drawing lazy circles around it. Mary squirmed and arched her back off the cold floor.

"Sweet lord, Lana." Mary Eunice moaned in a husky voice as she felt herself being completely consumed. She started to move her body against Lana's to relieve the friction that was building up in her body. She needed the woman, and she needed her now. Lana continued teasing Mary Eunice, enjoying the moans that the nun breathed out. She moved to her lips back to the blonde's breasts and started licking and sucking them, making Mary Eunice cry out.

"Liking it?" Lana asked as she continued teasing Mary Eunice's clit before sliding one finger into Mary Eunice and starting moving her finger in and out. Mary Eunice smiled, feeling another finger following the first. Lana started building up a rhythm one that the blonde began to mimic with her hips, but suddenly the inmate removed her fingers, causing Mary Eunice to whimper at the loss of contact.

"You're not the only one that can play, you know?" she said, biting her lower lip before starting to place kisses way down Mary Eunice's body, stopping to give her belly button a little lick with her tongue. Lana proceeded further down until she came face to face with the blonde's wet centre, letting her tongue slip out of her mouth and pay close attention to the nun's clit. Mary Eunice arched up towards her, moaning as she weaved her fingers through Lana's hair.

_I'm young and I love to be young_

_I'm free and I love to be free_

_To live my life the way I want_

"Oh Lana, yes!" was the last thing the nun managed to say before reaching her climax.


	3. First Kiss

**Prompt #3: Lana and non-possessed Sister Mary Eunice share their first kiss.**

**Chapter rating: K**

* * *

"Miss Winters?" Lana heard someone ask. "How are you tonight?"

"I just got another session of electroshock therapy, how do you think I am?" the woman growled from the bed, unable to see the person's face in the darkness.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." the person said with a soft and sweet voice that Lana recognized as Mary Eunice's. The young nun almost never entered the cells, unless Sister Jude had ordered to get an inmate from there.

"Sister Mary Eunice? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be hungry." the nun answered, taking some steps forward until she was next to the bed. Lana sat up, resting her back on the cold wall and with the thin sheet still covering her legs. The nun dropped a small package wrapped in a dirty piece of cloth on the inmate's lap, causing Lana to instantly move her arm to reach for it. The nun sat on the edge of the bed. Although the dark-haired woman was very weak at the moment, the nun still felt a little intimidated by her and kept her gaze on the cross of the wall. "I know it's only a bagel, but..."

"Thank you." Lana interrupted her with a little smile before giving the bagel a bite. She really liked the blonde woman. She was the only person that wasn't an inmate and was nice to her in the asylum, and they had grown closer in the last few days, to the point that the nun considered Lana a friend.

"Does it hurt?" the nun said, looking at the marks and bruises that Lana had on the sides of her face.

"You already know the answer, Mary."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lana said, already finishing the bagel. "It's nice to see that there's someone here who actually feels some compassion for the inmates."

"Oh."

"How did you become a nun, Mary?"

"People in my hometown laughed at me. They didn't believe in God like I did, and they played awful pranks on me. The only place I felt comfortable was the local church, that was usually empty." The nun related, still looking at the cross. "One day I met Sister Adelaide, an old woman that was staying in the town for a week before going back to the nunnery near here. I asked if I could come with her and become a nun. I was eighteen, and my parents didn't even notice that I left. I lived with Sister Adelaide until she died, two years later, and then I left the place. Then I met Monsignor Timothy, who told me that an assistant for the asylum was needed."

Lana listened to the woman's words with interest, captivated by the nun's story. It was heartwarming to see that she hadn't been the only one who had suffered because of her beliefs, even though they were the opposite sides of a coin. While the nun had grown up in a non-Christian community, the journalist had been raised in a very religious family, and had left her hometown when she was twenty-one, with the permission of her parents.

"It's a silly story, I know." the nun said, finally looking at the inmate.

"No, it's actually pretty good." Lana answered with a smile, uncovering her legs and sitting next to the nun. "You were really brave."

"No, I wasn't. I was just running away."

"That was brave of you. I didn't even have the guts to tell my family what I was. I left my town with a boy, Jack. Everyone thought he was my boyfriend."

"Was he?" Mary asked.

"No. He was just a friend."

Silence filled the cell.

"Mary."

"What?"

"I want to kiss you."

* * *

Mary Eunice didn't understand how love worked, that was a fact. Love was something unknown for her. She had never been in love, not even when she was a teenager. In fact, she had never been kissed before. Sister Jude had always told her that the journalist was a sinner for loving another woman, but Mary didn't understand why did she have that belief. Father Harris, the religious man who lived in her hometown church, used to say that love was love, no matter what.

A little voice in her head told her that it was wrong, that she couldn't have these feelings for the inmate. She suddenly felt scared.

But that kiss. That soft kiss had made her feel something inside, something that had made her heart beat faster. It had been perfect. She had loved the way the inmate had cupped her face with her hands and had looked into her eyes, with a mix of fear and love and hope. They had stood like that for some seconds, with Lana looking at her as if she asked for permission to do the next step. Mary had looked down to the inmates lips and had closed her eyes, giving the brunette the encouragement she needed to lean and press their lips together. She still didn't know why, but she hadn't drawn away.

Lana's lips tasted like heaven, that was the only think Mary was sure of.


	4. Funny haha or funny peculiar?

**Prompt #4: Bananun AU. An unknown girl protects Mary Eunice when everyone makes fun of the teenager at the pool party.**

**********Chapter rating: K**

* * *

"You're our guest of honor today" Linda had said. Mary Eunice Mckee had never liked parties. She always ended in the bathroom, hiding from the people that insulted and mocked her. She had always been the victim of everyone's jokes, and when she received the invitation to Linda's pool party she had freaked out. Was it some kind of way of mocking her or they had started to appreciate her?

"One… Two… Three!"

It all happened very fast for Mary Eunice. As she dropped her yellow bathing robe, just as she had been told to, she realized the mistake she had made. She was the only one not wearing a bathing suit. She was naked in front of everyone. Without giving it a second thought, she jumped into the water, knowing that it wouldn't cover her bare body, but hoping that it would suppress the other assistant's laughs. She felt humiliated, but she knew it would be much worse when she had to get out of the pool. She kept the air on her lungs as much as she could, making her way to the other end of the pool, until she finally let out a gasp and stuck her head out of the water, her body as close as she could to the wall. Although some people still laughed at her, most of the assistant's attention was focused on something else behind her. She looked over her shoulder, eager to discover what was happening.

A short girl, who Mary Eunice did not recognize, had unclasped the upper piece of her swimsuit and was standing in the same exact place the blonde had been moments ago. Mary heard the guys cheer as she dropped it and exposed her chest. The girl's gaze found hers, and the brunette smiled as she took off the panties and jumped into the water. She saw the girl swim to her. Once she was next to her, she got her head out of the water and shook it, splashing water to the blonde.

"Oops, sorry." the brunette excused herself, smiling as she raised her arms and passed her hands through her hair. Mary looked around, trying to ignore the fact that the girl had still not covered her chest. "Are you okay, princess?" the girl asked with a genuine smile.

"Yes." Mary answered with shyness. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Skinny dipping."

"Oh, that? The best thing to end with pranks is to keep your chin up."

"Really?"

"Do you hear any more laughs, princess?" the brunette asked. Mary looked around her, suddenly realizing that no one was paying attention to them. Everyone had turned around and gone back to their conversations, completely ignoring the two naked girls. Mary shook her head. "No, because once someone joins the victim the prank stops being funny." the girl added before putting her hands on the edge of the pool and getting out of the water. She grabbed a towel and covering her body before taking another and making a gesture for Mary to get out. "C'mon, time to get out of there." Mary obeyed, quickly running to the brunette's embrace and letting her wrapping it around her.

"Thank you." Mary whispered. "Thank you, uh…"

"Lana. Lana Winters." the girl answered with a smirk. "But my friends call me Lana Banana."

"That's a funny name."

"Funny haha or funny peculiar?"

"Actually it's both." Mary joked, feeling her cheeks go red again as she talked. "Thank you, Lana."

"The pleasure is mine, princess."


	5. Moments in the Woods

**Prompt #5: In the time that Lana finds Mary Eunice overnight in the woods, Lana tries to seduce and persuade Mary Eunice after noticing the nun paying attention in her hips in their last meeting. Although she only does this in order to collect more information about Briarcliff and Bloody Face, the journalist ends up taking too much advantage of it.**

**Chapter rating: M**

* * *

After turning off her car, she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter and leaned on the auto. Dressed in a short dress and thick coat; she took a drag as she examined the building's outer gates, until she finally discovered a small portion of the fence that wasn't as high as the others. _Bingo. _Without taking her high heels off – her mother always said that a woman without high heels is like a knight without his armor – she managed to climb to it and get down into the asylum's grounds. She took another drag and started walking in the building's direction, being stopped when a habit-covered figure crashed into her.

"Always in such hurry, Sister?" Lana said before taking a drag again. Lana had always been curious, it was a trait that all journalists should have, and the fact that a young, innocent woman with an angel's face had ended in the manor had obviously caught her attention. But finding the nun in the woods at night? Lana could have never imagined how lucky she was. The nun stopped dead and turned around with her hand on her heart. _Oh God, tell me she's not having a heart attack now, _Lana thought until she saw the woman's sweet smile. "Why are you out so late at night?"

"Please don't tell Sister Jude." Mary Eunice begged, looking around her with fearful eyes. The first rule Dr. Arden had set when he asked her for help was that Sister Jude couldn't know, and now that journalist had discovered her. She smoothed out her dress and looked around her again. Lana could feel the woman's fear from the spot she was standing.

"What is that, some kind of animal?" the journalist asked, panicking a little when she heard something growl in the distance.

"We can't stay here." the nun hurried her, grabbing both of the journalist's arms and pulling.

"Scared of the big bad wolf, Sister?"

"We have to go!"

"No. I wanna know what that was."

"No, please. It's better that you don't." the young nun said, trying to make the woman move.

"Who's there?" they heard a guard yell, making Lana grab the nun's wrist and pull her behind one of the enormous trees. Mary Eunice gasped as Lana cornered her against a tree, feeling the journalist's body against hers, protecting her from the eyes of the guard. The brunette silenced her by putting her soft hand on the nun's mouth.

"Shh." she whispered, still looking into the guard's direction. The man gazed to the wood once more until he turned around and entered the building again. "It's okay, he's gone." Lana exhaled sharply, suddenly realizing how close she and the nun were and turning her face to the nun's, losing herself on the deepness of her bright eyes. _God, she looks like an angel. She always looks like an angel. How does she do that?_ Lana blinked, trying to focus on her reason to be there, but she couldn't stop thinking about those pink lips the nun owned, how innocent the woman was, how she had been staring at her body the moments they had shared during that day._ Focus, Lana; focus. _She reminded herself._ But what if…?_

"Did you enjoy the sights that morning, Sister?" she asked, all the protective tone that was left in her voice disappearing.

"What?" the nun asked, visibly confused by the woman's words.

"The other day, when you couldn't take your eyes off my…" Lana whispered, moving her hand to run a finger on the side of the nun's leg, slowly travelling to her hips and down again in a soft caress that made the nun tremble as she saw the journalist purr the last word. "…hips."

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about, Miss Winters." the nun answered after some seconds of silence, her face turning red as she stuttered. She tried to look away to the journalist's hand, but Lana raised it with agility and cupped the blonde's face, forcing her to look at her brown eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Sister Eunice, I can't believe you're still trying to lie to me. I saw you." she said, her lips hovering on Mary's as she talked, a sweet temptation that the nun had wished to try since their first meeting. "I saw you looking at me, Sister. You're a sinner, just like me."

"No, I'm not, Miss Winters. I'm not a sinner." Mary Eunice whispered, unable to take her eyes off the woman's thick lips.

"Yes you are." Lana purred before finally crashing her lips against the nun's, fully pressing her body against her as her tongue darted in the blonde's mouth without asking for permission. At first the nun tried to resist, gasping inside the journalist's mouth in surprise before finally giving up and resting her shaky hands on the woman's waist. _I've died and I'm in heaven, _she thought as she started to reciprocate, pulling the journalist closer to her as she devoured her lips. Lana's hands took off her coif, dropping it on the floor and freeing the woman's blonde locks and tangling her fingers on them as her lips left the nun's and moved through her jaw line to her neck. Lana kissed and licked her pulse point as her fingers ran down the younger woman's habit and caressed her center through the fabric, making the nun moan. _Screw Bloody Face, screw Briarcliff and screw everything else, tonight I'm gonna earn my place in hell._

She turned the blonde and started unbuttoning the nun's holy habit with ease. The black piece of fabric fell to the floor, and the woman's undergarments followed seconds later. The cold air hit Mary Eunice's body ruthlessly, making her shiver. A moan escaped her lips, a mixture of pleasure and surprise that encouraged Lana to lower her body and place one kiss in each of the woman's buttocks before standing up again and placing another kiss on the nun's shoulder.

"Turn around." she ordered with a husky but authoritative voice. The blonde obeyed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her exposed body. Lana placed another kiss on her lips, this time more gently than before but still passionately. "Don't take your eyes off me." she whispered, slipping a hand between the nun's legs and separating them, her gaze still locked with the blonde's. Her fingers caressed her inner thighs, teasing slowly for what seemed an eternity to Mary Eunice. None of them spoke a word -Lana was too focused on being gentle with her- but the look they gave each other felt more than enough. Cautiously, Lana moved her fingertips into the blonde's wet folds, slipping one inside the nun, who couldn't suppress her moans as she felt how the journalist slipped another one, and started to move them, first slowly and then increasing the rhythm.

"Oh, oh my..." The blonde breathed out heavily, closing her eyes and resting the back of her head on the tree.

"Shh." the journalist's lips met hers again, muffling her loud moans as the nun reached her climax. Mary Eunice buried her face in the journalist's neck, slowly recovering her breath. Wendy's image appeared on Lana's mind, accompanied by a feeling of bittersweet guilt. What was she going to tell her? Lana loved her with all her soul, but she knew that the teacher would leave her if she told her the truth. Lana couldn't live without her. But at the same time, holding the young blonde between her arms, she couldn't help but think about how she had liked to kiss someone else's lips. She felt the nun shiver between her arms, so she freed her and helped her pick up her clothes.

"Miss Winters…" the blonde said, carefully buttoning her habit.

"It's Lana. Lana Winters."

"Okay. Lana."

"What?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes." the journalist answered. "But with one condition. Next time, you will tell me everything that's going on in here. Everything, including Sister Jude and the things you were running off. Okay?"

"Okay." the nun smiled shyly as she turned around and entered the small tunnel. Lana watched her go, lighting a cigarette a taking a long drag, still hidden in the shadows. _Pulitzer, here I go._

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	6. Twenty Minutes

**Prompt #6: ****Direct sequel to Moments in the Woods (prompt #5). **Ten days after their first encounter, Lana persuades Mary Eunice to take a not-so-cold shower with her.

**Chapter rating: M**

* * *

_Fuck. _That's the only word that came to Lana's mind when she got caught roaming in the corridors of the asylum two nights later, and the only word that she could think of for the next two days, lying alone in the damp, dark isolation cell. It was the third night she passed there when she heard a familiar voice outside.

"Sister Jude wants me to bring Miss Lana Winters to her new cell." Sister Eunice said to the guard, who approached the black door and unlocked it. "Thank you." she said to him as she crossed the door. Lana, who had been sitting in the old rusty bed for hours, looked up. "Lana… are you okay?" the nun whispered.

"What do you think?" the brunette said, feeling the fail in her bones as she tried to stand up. "I've just been in electroshock therapy. Why didn't you tell me about these tortures?"

"I'm so sorry, Lana." was the only response the nun gave her. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

It had been a week since she had arrived to the asylum and all her strength was gone. _Why did Wendy sign those papers? Does she actually love me? Please, give a sign or something. Are you there? _she asked to a God in which she had never believed in as she sat on her bed. It was then when Sister Eunice entered with a towel on her hands, followed by one of the uniformed men that kept custody of the inmates.

"It's time for your shower, Miss Winters." she said, feeling the guard's eyes on her back. The inmate slowly got off her rusty bed and walked to her, getting the towel and starting to walk down the corridor. The nun headed to the showers in front of her, unlocking the door and letting her pass. Lana crossed the door and dropped the towel in the floor. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." she heard the nun say.

"No." she responded, turning around to look at Sister Eunice. "Please stay." she begged, taking the woman's hand between her own. _What does this woman have that makes me feel weak? _Mary Eunice thought to herself, letting Lana drag her into the room. The inmate started to unbutton her dress, revealing her bruised pale skin and dropping it on the floor. Mary Eunice gasped at the sight, knowing that the thoughts and feelings she was starting to experience were absolutely wrong to God's eyes. She lowered her gaze to her feet, her hands playing with the silver cross necklace she wore. The brunette looked at her with a tender smile. "Don't be shy, Mary. I've already seen you naked before." Lana said with a smile as she took off the woman's coif and tangled her hands on her golden hair. They only had twenty minutes, and Lana couldn't wait anymore. She needed to feel Mary's hands traveling all through her body, touching all the right spots to make her forget. She knew that her increasing feelings for the nun were mostly caused by the fact that Wendy had abandoned her in the Asylum, but she didn't care anymore. The journalist would never forgive her girlfriend, even though she still loved her with all her heart. _I have to move on, _she thought as she removed her panties.

"But I haven't seen you before." Mary's voice got her out of her musings. The nun didn't dare to take her green eyes off her own, and Lana smiled. Running her fingers on her collarbone, she removed the beige bra straps without looking aways. Mary finally raised her gaze, staring at the ceiling as she heard Lana's simple bra quietly drop to the floor. "This is a sin, Lana."

"Sin or not, I want you, Mary Eunice. Do you want me?" the woman purred, putting her hands on the woman's shoulders and approaching her until their breaths melted.

"Lana..."

"Do you want me, Mary?" she repeated, pressing their bodies tighter.

"Yes." the nun admitted as she let her gaze fall to the woman's bare chest. Lana looked at her with a confident smile as she made her turn around and unbuttoned her habit, that fell to the floor before followed by the nun's simple underwear. Once the nun was completely naked, Lana dragged her under one of the showers, opening the water and letting it fall on their bodies. Lana made the blonde turn around, making her gasp lightly and shiver as the cold water traveled through her skin. Then the inmate wrapped one of her arms around her waist and dragged Mary's body closer to her own, her eyes fluttering shut and allowing the sensation of their bodies pressed together under the running warm water to take over. Letting out a small sigh, the brunette moved her mouth to lick the shell of Mary's ear, cherishing the way the woman's head moved closer to it.

"Did you miss me?" Lana whispered with a husky voice, all her weakness disappearing quickly.

"Yes..." she replied. Lana hummed lightly against her neck before placing an open-mouthed kiss on the skin where Mary's neck met her shoulder before replying.

"Well, now you're mine." She responded in between kisses, being rewarded with a small moan that escaped Mary's lips. Lana then began to slowly trail small patterns along Mary's waistline, making the nun's head fall back and land on Lana's shoulder with a light thud. Lana's mouth then moved to place a series of kisses, nips and licks along Mary's jaw, neck, collarbone and shoulder, while her left hand made its way down to the side of the blonde's thigh. Her other hand, placed on the nun's abdomen, traveled down until she could feel a fire settle in between the woman's legs, growing out of pure want. In a desire for more contact, Lana sharply brought her mouth to Mary's and kissed her dominantly, their teeth and tongues clashing with an intense passion that made Lana swear she would be content just doing that forever, loving the way Mary's bottom lip felt between her own mouth. In between the dancing and meshing of their lips, a moan escaped, and either of them knew whether it was their own or not. The urge to move her hands to touch every inch of Mary's body soon became overwhelming, so the inmate dragged her left hand up Mary's abdomen and admired the way her chest started heaving at a more rapid pace and her breath came out in small pants as she allowed her fingers to explore between the valley of her breasts. Lana arched her neck over to Mary's pulse point and sucked it lightly before nipping it and letting her tongue soothe the sting, repeating the process on the already reddening flesh as she simultaneously grasped Mary's breast in her hand and kneaded it firmly, losing herself in the sounds that the nun made. Mary soon grew impatient with Lana's teasing and turned herself around fully, attacking Lana's lips with her own in a not-so-innocent way, revealing a side of the angelical blonde that the woman had never imagined she had.

"Stop. Teasing. I need you." The arousal was evident in the husky tone of Mary's voice, as well as her fully blown pupils, and Lana nearly came undone on the spot before recomposing herself and latching on to Mary's collar bone and nipped along it until she was certain that it would be marked, earning a soft moan from Mary. Lana's hands flew down to Mary's hips and grasped them tightly in an effort to restrain them from bucking towards her.

"Eager?" Lana mumbled as she felt Mary's fingers digging into her shoulders, hissing at the pleasurable pain it caused. She could barely contain herself as she released her right hand's hold on Mary's hip and placed it along her inner thigh, moving it slowly towards where Mary needed it most. Pulling her face back to look at Mary's eyes and slightly parted, kiss-swollen lips, she gave her a chaste kiss before running the pad of her finger along Mary's folds. Mary's hips pitched upwards sharply as Lana's index finger lightly grazed her clit before making it's way back down towards her entrance. Lana repeated the process a few times more, making sure the nun was extremely wet, then circled her fingers a few times around the bundle of nerves, smirking as she felt Mary's heart hammering against her own chest. If she hadn't been consumed by lust, she would have sworn that she could hear the nun chanting something like _'fuck, fuck, fuck... m-more, please', _and as soon as she realized that the words had actually left Mary's lips, Lana swiftly plunged two fingers in, completely drowning herself in the sensation of Mary's walls clamping down on them combined with the sharp hisses and moans of pleasure that she made. Lana suddenly removed her fingers entirely for a brief second, before plunging right back in, delighted by the unintelligible and soft string of curse words flying from Mary's normally polite and innocent mouth. She then began to pump slowly, gradually increasing her pace as Mary's hips began to keep up with the rhythm that she had set. Deftly, Lana's thumb began to trace small, tight circles around Mary's clit, making the nun jump at the contact.

"Don't-don't stop" Mary begged as her back arched. In an attempt to regain as much balance as possible, Lana finally pushed Mary's body up against the cold tile wall, never breaking contact. She bit down on Mary's lower lip, and she gasped as Lana tugged on it for a moment before releasing it.

"I have no plans to stop, dear." Lana said before returning to Mary's pulse point and attacking it feverishly. Mary's moans began to rise in pitch and volume, and Lana could tell that she was close to losing all control. Kissing her furiously, she made her lower the volume again. "Shh." she quietened her as she began to lick her way down Mary's neck and chest and stopped to take a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and biting gently on the nub before moving lower down her torso and licking the dripping water from Mary's belly button, slowly moving closer to the apex of her thighs. When she reached her destination, Lana couldn't help but to look up past Mary's taut stomach to notice the way her head was arched back against the wall, with her lips parted and her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. She had lost all sense of coherency as Lana wrapped her lips around the woman's bundle of nerves and gently sucked, not stopping to pump her fingers inside of her. Mary's hands flew to Lana's damp hair and tugged it lightly to keep her in place. After a few seconds Lana removed her mouth and fingers, but before the blonde could protest the inmate's arm moved to hook her leg over her shoulder for better leverage and her tongue plunged inside of the nun, making Mary cry of ecstasy. Lana then pushed her thighs together to keep herself at bay as she took in Mary's scent and tasted it, knowing that she couldn't seem to get enough of it. Lana circled her tongue around in an attempt to hit as much of Mary as possible, while Mary's knees buckled as a jolt of pleasure vibrated through her entire body. Lana placed one arm around Mary's waist to steady her while the other moved to pay attention to her clit again. A quick _'fuck'_ slipped out before a long but quiet moan ripped from Mary's throat as Lana pulled her tongue out and thrusted back in repeatedly. The inmate rapidly replaced it with two unexpected fingers and hungrily reattached her mouth to Mary's clit. She was surprised about how the nun endured through everything, never raising the volume of her moans. Lana wondered if she had experience or if she had been practicing alone in her room, thoughts that only made her more turned on. Lana curled her fingers and dragged them slowly along Mary's spot while simultaneously biting down gently on her clit, flicking her eyes upwards again to watch Mary's body react as she felt the nun's walls clamp down forcefully on her fingers. Lana watched in awe how Mary tensed and her back arched off the wall at an impossible angle and her eyes shut tightly, the inmate never stopping her ministrations to help Mary ride out the powerful orgasm that overcame her body. Giving her time to recompose herself enough to continue, Lana attached her lips to Mary's clit once more and began to pulse her fingers into her wet heat as the aching between her own legs intensified. Yet again, Lana pushed aside her own arousal in favor of satisfying the nun, taking pride in being more of a giver. Being able to hear and watch how her lover's body reacted to her was more than enough to get her off.

"Mmmm.. oh, god" Mary moaned, and after only a few forceful thrusts and a curl of Lana's fingers Mary violently came apart around her again. Lana couldn't help it anymore and her body reacted accordingly, tensing and shuddering in sync with the nun's as their moans and whimpers filled the room, soft enough to be covered with the sound of water dripping from the long-forgotten cold shower.

Lana could hear Mary gasping for air as she stood, and wrapped her arms around the nun's waist to keep her upright as she recovered from her back-to-back orgasms. Lana rested her forehead against Mary's eagerly, waiting for her eyes to open and look at her. She was finally rewarded with the blonde's bright eyes, and Lana could barely contain the smile that graced her lips as she dipped her chin and took Mary's bottom lip between hers in a soft kiss. _I can't wait to make her come again, _was her only thought as they kissed again.

* * *

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**


	7. Mistletoe Days

**Prompt #6: ****It's Christmas and Lana continues on Briarcliff. Possessed Mary Eunice kisses Lana under a mistletoe.**

**Chapter rating: T**

* * *

_Christmas, _Lana thought as she sighed. _It's Christmas already._

The day room was now filled with horrible and old red and green decorations that were being hung by the rest of the inmates. Kit and Grace were sitting in a table playing chess, while Pepper and some other crazy fools played with a set of broken porcelain dolls. Lana sat in the couch with an unlit cigarette in her hand, eager for the guards to let the inmates go to the garden to decorate the trees. Not that she wanted to participate in such a foolish celebration –she had never liked Christmas, she thought that it was all bullshit– but the rule of no smoking in the day room that had been imposed that week –_fucking bastards– _obliged her to cross the doors of the asylum and sit in the middle of the grass or under a tree. When finally the door opened and some of the inmates walked outside, she adjusted her dirty blue hospital gown and walked across the room. That morning the weather was cold, she could feel it in her bones. She crossed her arms on her chest and lit her cigarette, watching Sister Jude look from the entrance with Mary Eunice behind her. Although the young nun seemed to be as sweet and innocent as always, Lana could see through her mask and notice the golden glimpse in her eyes and the tiny smirk she wore as she looked to the floor.

_It's Christmas and I'm still here. _Lana sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be long until the blonde walked to a hidden corner of the garden behind one of those hideous statues, waiting for her to come and meet her. It had been like that since she had discovered that Wendy had been the one who had signed the papers for her to enter in the asylum, when the not so sweet nun had entered her cell at night and claimed the inmate's body as her property. The nun's eyes finally met Lana's and she left her spot behind Jude. Lana hovered her fingertips over last night's marks on her cleavage –obvious in her pale skin but well hidden under her dress– as she watched the young woman disappear behind the statue. Lana waited for some minutes before discretely walking to the spot.

"Hello, Lana." Mary Eunice said. "I've got something for you."

"I've already got cigarettes."

"I know; it was me who gave them to you." the nun answered with a smug smile.

"Then what?"

"This." she said, holding a small branch above the inmate's head. Lana looked up, her eyes rolling when she saw the kind of plant in was.

"Mistletoe? Really?"

"You owe me a kiss now, Miss Winters." Mary said with mocking tone before deliberately attacking the inmate's mouth, not wasting any second to slip her tongue between the journalist's full lips. After some minutes she pulled back to regain her breath before starting to kiss Lana's neck, leaving traces of red lipstick on her collarbone as her hands ran up and down the woman's sides, her fingers teasing with the end of her dress. Lana gasped, the blonde's cold touch awakening all her inner desires. Mary Eunice continued trailing paths of kisses on the inmate's collarbone and shoulders, her red lipstick blurred all over Lana's skin. The nun's hands finally slipped below the blue fabric, caressing almost lovingly the back of Lana's thighs and her bottom as her lips found the inmate's once more, this time the brunette woman being even more reciprocating than before. The devil inside the nun's delicate body wanted to own Lana Winters' body and soul. It wanted to be her only thought, her only need. And though the innocent young woman that still resided inside the nun's mind sometimes cried out for help, most of the times she just watched and let the devil show her the amount of possibilities that she –along with Lana Winters– had. Mary's fingers ran through the woman's thighs again, this time moving to her center.

"Missed me?" the nun asked, feeling the wetness already creeping Lana's inner thigh. If the brunette hadn't known that this wasn't Mary Eunice –her Mary Eunice, the one who stole loafs of bread and gave them to the inmates when no one was looking– she would have found the action as charming and endearing, but this wasn't Mary Eunice. And though she loved and hated it at the same time, she knew that resistance was futile. _She's like the devil with an angel's face_.

"Fuck you." Lana said with both lust and hostility.

"That will be your duty tonight, Miss Winters." she whispered in the inmate's ear, letting her tongue play with Lana's earlobe for a second before continuing her almost inaudible talk. "Remember that you're mine. Forever." and then she walked away.

_Christmas, _Lana thought as she started to adjust her clothes._ Maybe it's not such a bad festivity._

* * *

_**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**_


End file.
